Alma
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Se puede cambiar la forma de ser, de vestir... de amar; pero indudablemente siempre va a haber alguien que conoce nuestro pasado y nos ama de la manera en la cual solíamos ser. Atsuya era esa persona para Terumi. Terumi, era el amor de Shirou. Quizás todo se llegue a complicar cuando el alma muestre quien verdaderamente es. Shirou x Terumi x Atsuya. Lime.


Buenas, personas bonitas de este lugar.

Este fic ya lleva más de dos meses escrito, pero ayer, al hablar con varias señoritas me decidí a subirlo, deberán perdonar los errores fatales que puedan observar, en realidad no lo edité uwu.

Es un Shirou x Terumi x Atsuya~

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó, quizá llegue a hacer otro cap sobre la relación de Terumi y Atsuya, eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

_Inazuma eleven es propiedad de Level-5._

* * *

**_Alma._**

Frías calles de otoño, esas en las que es agradable andar, en las que solo basta con un abrigo o una bufanda para poder salir a caminar por toda la ciudad. Era el clima perfecto para muchas personas, especialmente para cierto joven del cual solo se podían ver mechones de cabello rubio saliendo de su gorro y su bufanda. La balada del viento y las hojas acompañaba tácitamente el ambiente, todo, absolutamente todo alrededor suyo se había trasformado en una escena de tranquilidad, era tan maravillosa esa atmósfera que solo pudo atinar a sentir repulsión por encontrarse en medio de algo tan hermoso como ello.

Salir de aquellos torturantes parciales habían sido una verdadera gloria para él, podría por fin descansar más de cuatro horas diarias, por fin comería sus tres comidas al día y _–aunque ese detalle debería ser el que más le agradase era en realidad aquel que le incomodaba con mayor facilidad– _podría volver a tener una buena relación con su pareja actual, Shirou Fubuki. Llevaban ya bastante tiempo saliendo juntos, un largo rato, más del que muchos pudieron haber pensado justo cuando se hizo pública su relación, cinco años conociendo de manera íntima a alguien más, a esa persona que podría comenzar a considerar como la indicada, a esa que vería a su lado durante cada mañana por el resto de su vida, a esa persona a la que debía comentarle lo mal que sentía a su vida; Terumi ya había pensado seriamente en ello, sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba formalizar con algún compromiso, cuando quería llevar a otro nivel ese pacto de amor, no era capaz de siquiera llamar al menor para avisarle.

Se sentía incompleto, esa persona que caminaba con paso cansado y apariencia desarreglada no era aquella de la que muchos se habían enamorado en sus primeros años de pubertad, era una mala copia de ese rubio alegre e intrépido, ese que podía pasarse las tardes jugando junto a una pelota de fútbol o en una biblioteca leyendo aquellos libros que tanto le agradaban, aun no entendía la razón de su cambio, no podía comprender a la perfección el porqué de todo ello. No había una razón lógica para haber abandonado a su verdadero ser, sin embargo lo hecho… hecho está y no había manera de cambiar a esa altura de la vida.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios entró a la cafetería que solía frecuentar con el mayor de los Fubuki, allí servían uno de los mejores expresos que había tomado en su vida, y fue allí también en donde volvió a socializar con este, en donde se habían enamorado y en donde probablemente debería terminarle; la campanilla avisó de su estadía en el lugar, llamando la atención de cierto joven con cabellos plateados que le miraba detenidamente desde una de las mesas del fondo, era pesada y penetrante la manera en la que era observado, aunque ya estaba algo acostumbrado a ese tipo de acciones por parte de su pareja, quizás esperaba una respuesta a su propuesta de mudarse juntos… suspiró intentando controlarse y con pasos decididos caminó hasta sentarse enfrente del otro.

– Hola –Saludó cortamente– he acabado mis parciales

– Y yo sigo en prácticas –Mustió sonriéndole– hace mucho no salíamos, mi amor

– Lo sé Shirou –Muestras de afecto que solo correspondía a la hora de abrir súbitamente sus piernas. Patético– ¿quieres ir a ver una película?

– No puedo –Dijo el albino mirándole entristecido– lamento ser esta vez yo el que pone problemas para vernos, pero tengo turno dentro de unas horas en Urgencias… y sabes cómo se pone allí cuando es viernes por la noche

– Borrachos y riñas patéticas es lo que más puedes llegar a ver –Recordaba a la perfección el único día que fue a acompañarle en ese turno tan torturante, el ser médico era una profesión de vocación y Shirou tenía ese sentimiento de entrega incondicional hacia el que más le necesitaba, podía ser que Shuuya tuviera un instinto natural y sublime, pero esa sonrisa a la hora de tratar un paciente era única en el rostro de su pareja– por cierto, si ves a Akio dile que ahora si puedo salir

– Afuro Terumi, no es necesario que me sigas recriminando el no poder estar esta noche –Sin decir más le tomó las manos al mayor y comenzó a acariciarlas con el pulgar– te prometo que tu espera será recompensada

– No te culpes corazón, debes esforzarte para que al graduarte puedas seguir en ese hospital –Palabras reconfortantes que le salían automáticamente, ya tenía precisado que decir y en qué momento, era un actor perfecto en el juego del amor, aunque sabía que eso era terrible y que era una mala persona al fingir amar a alguien tan puro y entregado como el lobo legendario de los jugadores de la selección japonesa, sin embargo, el sentimiento de soledad e inseguridad era algo que no quería volver a sentir y si era a costa de una farsa, seguiría siendo feliz.

– Gracias por apoyarme –Le sonrió y bebió el café que llevaba probablemente bastante tiempo puesto en la mesa– si te sientes muy solo puedes ir a jugar en la consola con Atsuya, al final él no quiso salir esta noche

– No llevamos ni cinco minutos en nuestro intento de cita y ya me estás echando de tu lado –Con fingida tristeza negó con su cabeza– eres bastante cruel Shirou Fubuki

– No lo soy –Respondió con un puchero.

– Si sigues así podría comenzar a pensar en que me estás engañando –Se mordió su labio inferior– y llevamos mucho sin tener intimidad, quizás te conseguiste alguna rubia morena en la universidad que sea más voluptuosa que tu servidor

– Deja de armarte escenitas ridículas Terumi –Una risa clara y agradable inundó su pequeño lugar, haciendo reír también al más alto– ladrón juzga por su condición…

– ¿Me estás diciendo que he encontrado un chico parecido a ti que me fascine más que toda la cafeína que pueda ingerir? –Dándole vueltas al vaso con café asintió– bueno, quería buscar un mejor momento, pero creo que me gusta tu hermano

– Te pasas –Soltó riéndose nuevamente– no sabes cuanta falta me hacías, quizás deberías pasarte por el hospital a altas horas de la noche… y quizás te podré dar un servicio VIP

– No me tientes Doctor Fubuki –Varios minutos más fueron presentes en los temas que la alegre pareja tocó sin preocupación alguna, solo a la hora de despedirse la incomodidad arruinó el ambiente, su relación a veces se tornaba estresante y repetitiva, especialmente cuando las prácticas nocturnas de Shirou se cruzaban con los parciales o idas a bufets de abogados que Terumi tenía y al ser los deberes de ambos tan constantes, era de esperarse que podían pasarse casi un mes sin verse adecuadamente, quizás fue en esos espacios de soledad en los que el de orbes rojizos pudo darse cuenta de su terrible situación, una en donde no quedaba ni un ápice de ganas de vivir, en donde tenía una rutina que cumplir y solo debía tener buenas notas para seguir con la beca en la universidad y con eso seguir recibiendo la manutención de sus padres.

No tenía nada más que hacer por el momento, llamar a Akio no era tan oportuno, no cuando aún sentía que su cuerpo clamaba por descansar, no cuando era viernes por la noche y podía ir a visitar al pequeño demonio que le llamaba cuñado.

A veces podía darse cuenta de las miradas rápidas que este le lanzaba, a veces eran enojadas, otras veces comprensivas, pero en la mayoría de veces se podía sentir un atisbo de deseo, o quizás eso era lo que él esperaba que el pequeño sintiese por él.

A veces deseaba quitarse toda la ropa de anciano que portaba y salir en busca de sus presas, quería ser el dueño de su propia vida, quería gozar al máximo cada una de las experiencias que se le pudiesen pasar por el frente, quería ser feliz sin llegar a ser tildado de demente.

Con el típico golpeteo en la puerta _–Tres golpes seguidos y otros dos con un lapso de casi un segundo– _esperó a ser recibido por el demonio de Tasmania en persona, ese que le llamaba la atención de una manera peligrosa, entró al departamento de los Fubuki y solo siguió el trasero de Atsuya, el cual se contoneaba al ritmo de la música electrónica que tenía en su habitación, unos shorts cortos y estar sin camisa solo llegaban a provocarlo y a causarle mucho más daño a su salud mental, sin embargo él era el enfermo y no la pequeña criatura de Belcebú que se encontraba haciéndole aseo a todo el lugar.

– Mi hermano no está –Dijo sirviéndole jugo de naranja en un vaso– si le buscas fue a su práctica

– Vine por ti –Murmuró mordiéndose parte de su labio bajo– y veo que me esperabas –Con un golpe en su hombro y un jugo en su mano se quedó mirando el cuerpo del hermano de su novio, aparte de no amar a esa persona con la que compartía _calor_, le comparaba con los delicados trazos que fueron pincelados en el poseedor de cabellos rosas.

– Agradece que he finalizado con mis deberes como amo de casa del lugar –Se cruzó de piernas en el sillón– ¿y esa chaqueta de anciano?

– Es el clima –Contestó mirándole mal– además no le veo nada de malo

– ¿Y el gorro y la bufanda?, casi no se te ve la cara…

– Me siento mejor así –Tomó un sorbo de su jugo y comenzó a quitarse las prendas que no le agradaban al otro, quedándose solo con su pantalón negro pegado al cuerpo y una camisa manga larga con decoraciones llenas de colores fluorescentes.

– ¿Ves la diferencia entre lo que verdaderamente llevas puesto y con lo que te ocultas? –El rubio asintió– tienes el cabello por la cadera y aun así lo dejas dentro de tu sucio abrigo, estás loco

– Esa etapa de joven libidinoso quedó en el pasado, ahora estoy a meses de graduarme y no puedo verme lo suficientemente profesional si uso esto –Atsuya se sentó sobre sus piernas y le tomó de las mejillas, acunando así su rostro.

– A mí no me engañas, tú llevas así mucho tiempo y ese tiempo concuerda con lo que llevas saliendo con mi hermano Shirou… –Negó con su cabeza y le dio varias palmaditas en el rostro– debes aprender…

– ¿Qué el hermano de mi novio se me está insinuando al sentarse sobre mis piernas con un pantalón corto?, no sé si es muy difícil de entender en realidad –Tomándole de su cintura lo acercó más a su cuerpo y posó su cabeza sobre el cuello de este– ¿Si visto como realmente soy, me aceptarás?

– Desde que me robaste un beso en los dieciocho de Kazemaru te he aceptado tal y como eres –Esa incómoda posición…, era injusto, tan injusto era el haberse enamorado del otro desde ese inconveniente y que este a la semana estuviera saliendo con su hermano, no podía seguirse engañando, por más "coquetería" que hubiera entre ellos, no pasaría nada más. Bufó adolorido, debía levantarse y ponerse algo decente, pero no podía si veía como Terumi le abrazaba de esa manera… tan comprometedora– Idiota…

Oo°oOo°oO

Las personas nunca abandonaban su esencia por más que quisiesen hacerlo, quizás por eso _aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda_, y él era un vivo ejemplo de todo ello, por más que quisiese ocultar su poco pudor, su espíritu vanguardista y todas aquellas características propias, estas salían a flote enfrente de los demás, no lo entendía muy bien, solo sabía que cuando se encontraba con Shirou ocultaba un poco de todo ello, tal vez era porque este era una de las personas más conservadoras y reservadas de las que había conocido, o porque siendo como él verdaderamente era no mostraba cualidad alguna para poder tener una pareja estable.

Había decidido usar uno de sus trajes para salir a tomar unas copas, una salida casual debería decir, en donde podía sentirse acorde con el clima y el lugar, era fresco y veraniego, ni muy sofisticado ni relajado, era en pocas palabras, un bar en donde las dificultades personales no llegaban a quitarle la cabeza, era bastante complicado el remediar todo lo que en algún momento tildó como bueno y eficaz, aun sabiendo que llevaba un tipo de vida en donde estaba ocultándose a sí mismo, era patético, muy patético en realidad, sin embargo, cuando ya se ha probado la soledad y el rechazo en carne propia, cualquier atisbo de calor y conformidad lograban hacer tanto en él, que era prácticamente imposible no rendirse ante esa idea de una pareja feliz, una que indudablemente no llegaría a ser con Shirou.

La culpa no era del albino venido de aquellas tierras llenas de nieve, ni tampoco era suya, era un acuerdo mutuo... por más ilógico que sonase. Ellos no habían nacido para vivir juntos, no eran seres humanos compatibles, no solo porque sus personalidades rayaban en ser completamente opuestas, sino porque en su corazón ya se encontraba otra persona haciendo bastante estragos..., se había tardado cinco años en darse cuenta de ello, en reparar que su vida estaba girando en torno a una farsa que él mismo había creado, una en donde usaba ropa holgada y era fiel a un solo pensamiento y persona, una que se podía encontrar siempre en su casa viendo series televisivas bastante románticas o en su debido caso, dramáticas y ese no era él, no era el Terumi Afuro que había vivido ya más de veinte años en esta tierra. Bufó molesto con solo pesarlo, aun debía aclararse a sí mismo que para ser feliz no debía cambiar su verdadera esencia, al final, las fachadas siempre se caen y por más que le duela a los demás –_en este caso, el más lastimado podría terminar siendo el Fubuki mayor– _ la verdad siempre sale de la oscuridad y demuestra lo que nuestros orbes y demás sentidos pudiesen denotar como real.

Viendo como el cigarrillo que tenía entre sus dedos era en realidad consumido por el frío aire de la azotea, decidió entrar nuevamente al recinto, ya se había dado cuenta de lo que quería de ahora en adelante en su vida, necesitaba con ansias desmesuradas llenar el vacío, ese que desde que había sido consciente de lo que era "el amor", había comenzado a sentir y debía... buscar lo que sentía suyo.

¿Qué más podría ser suyo que ese mocoso endemoniado?, quizás en un principio Atsuya no se iba a tomar nada bien el que él llegara a reclamarlo como si fuese un trofeo, uno que podría mostrarle a los demás, sin embargo y por más sinico que pudiese sonar, no es como si el menor de los Fubuki no se derritiese por él, lo sabía, lo intuía y lo sentía así que lo más lógico sería el aprovechar esas circunstancias para saber si él en realidad podría llegar a ser el indicado, y no es que quisiese probar con todos los de la familia, eso sería terriblemente indignante para él, solo que... el de cabellos de color rosa le había hecho ver la verdad desde mucho antes que esa tarde de videojuegos, aunque cuando dicen que se ve lo que quiere están en toda la razón, especialmente si de temas de amor hablamos.

Era un hecho que iría a hablar con su pareja, le mostraría el cambio que había elegido hacerse y, si le aceptaba de esta manera, por más que quisiese tener algo más con el "hermanito" de su novio, no lo haría, no por cobardía o por pena, en realidad por no defraudar esos sentimientos que por más que negase, iba a seguir teniendo por Shirou; y él no hablaba de amor, era algo parecido a la fraternidad que podía sentir a alguien que lo había soportado por más de cinco años.

Salió del lugar ganándose miradas llenas de lujuria por el camino, no se iba a engañar más, en realidad le hacían falta ese tipo de aprecio sexual por los demás hacia él, ya que siendo el narcisista por excelencia que era, necesitaba demostrarle a los demás lo mucho que era para ellos.

Caminó lentamente, buscando las palabras adecuadas para poderle hablar a Shirou al respecto, debía tener tacto y comentarle la manera en la que se sentía desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, así que sonriéndole a la mujer de la recepción, siguió sin ninguna dificultad hasta donde sabía que se iba a encontrar su novio.

La sala de urgencias un lunes a media noche no era un lugar en donde habrían pacientes en el suelo o muchos alcoholizados diciendo incoherencias, era más bien una de esas noches en las que se podía sentar en las camillas a hablar de cualquier trivialidad, al final, si ocurría alguna emergencia en la ciudad, el equipo de urgencias estaba conectado con todas las ambulancias que habían, pudiendo preparar así todo con anticipación, todo lo que necesitase el herido que iba a llegar. Pudo observar como el jefe del área, un practicante al igual que el mayor de los Fubuki, caminaba rápidamente de un lugar a otro, esperando noticias en una habitación y anotando en su libreta cosas mientras andaba, ese era Shuuya Goenji, el moreno al que le tenía tanto aprecio, que si hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad en su adolescencia, le hubiera hecho suyo con el mayor de los gustos del mundo. Saludó tocándole el hombro, recibiendo por su parte un asentimiento con la cabeza y una sonrisa en su rostro, algo típico de él, quería entablar conversación con él, sin embargo, anticipando la petición del rubio, el de cabellos color crema mustió suavemente un "para otra ocasión", siguiendo su camino sin interrupción alguna por parte del otro.

El que en sus años de pre adolescencia se creía dios no sabía si buscar en la cafetería, en los baños, o en el lugar en donde los practicantes se cambiaban de ropa, quería ver a Shirou y mostrarle como _el niño pequeño que _era, su nueva apariencia, sin embargo, no fue necesario el perderse en ese lugar, ya que una voz tan reconocible para él le llamó acercándosele.

- ¡Terumi! -Exclamó el futuro médico con una sonrisa en sus labios- cuando te dije que deberías venir a visitarme no creí que lo fueras a tomar tan en serio

- Quería hablar contigo -mustió tomándole de la mano.

- Por cierto -detuvo el caminar al pensar en la ropa que llevaba el rubio- ¿qué haces con esas fachas tan reveladoras a tan altas horas de la noche?, te ves horrible

- Siento que me veo bien... –Murmuró algo incómodo por la situación– he decidido botar toda la ropa con la que pesaba varios kilos de más

– ¿En serio no tienes frío? –Sin esperar respuesta alguna le tomó de los hombros y comenzó a caminar por un rumbo que no era conocido por su pareja– Tengo abrigos y bufandas de más en mi casillero, te puedo prestar varios

– ¡Hey! –Exclamó zafándose del agarre– te he dicho que me siento y veo bien, no es necesario lo demás

– ¿Seguro? –Preguntó tomándole el mechón que estaba en el medio de sus ojos– no quiero que te resfríes

– No lo haré –Contesto sonriente, le era extraño, pero luego de varios meses recordaba que él era más alto que el albino– ¿Cómo te ha ido esta noche?

– No hay heridos de gravedad por el momento –Suspiró– no sabes cuánto desearía estar en pediatría atendiendo a Thitus

– ¿El pequeñín que se accidentó junto a su novio en la motocicleta? –Fubuki asintió– ¿por qué no vas?

– No puedo abandonar mi lugar de trabajo –Negó varias veces con su cabeza– por más que quiera y a leerles cuentos a los niños debo aguantarme los pocos días que me quedan en este lugar, de allí en adelante haré mis prácticas en el lado feliz del hospital

– Vamos Shirou… –Soltó una risita– no puedo creer que aun estando yo aquí te preocupes por los demás… ¿me has dejado muy descuidado últimamente? –Con un puchero lo abrazó fuertemente, dejando que la cabeza de este reposara sobre su hombro– deberías recompensarme ya que ahora todo está tranquilo

– ¿Recompensarte? –Dudó– no creo que hables de…

– Si es porque no quieres mancharte o algo por el estilo… yo puedo hacerte divertir por un buen rato –Un pequeño escalofrío le atravesó por completo, recordó que una propuesta por ese estilo había logrado que su relación iniciara– ¿Qué dices?

– Afuro… –Le miró detalladamente, pantalón negro ajustado, camisa blanca ajustada y un chaleco a tono, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, sus pestañas ligeramente maquilladas al igual que sus labios, ¿acaso el mayor se estaba travistiendo?, no, no, quizás quería verse mejor– ¿te tomaste en serio lo que te dije en el café?

– ¿No debía haberlo hecho? –Corrió al más bajo algo incómodo– ¿a qué juegas?

– Debes darte cuenta del poco profesionalismo que eso implica –Se cruzó de brazos– deberías saber que eso nunca lo haría

– Idiota –Masculló mirándole mal– ten palabra

– ¿Disculpa? –Preguntó devolviéndole la mirada– ¿Quién te crees que eres para pedirme una mamada en medio de mí trabajo?

– ¡Tu pareja! –Exclamó elevando sus manos– ¿Qué pasa Shirou?, lamento incomodarte, pero tu pudor en exceso es agobiante

– Y tus ganas de sexo también lo son –Contestó bufándole– ¿y esa ropa tan provocativa?, creí que habías dejado tu necesidad de creerte mujer hace años

No dijo nada más, solo atinó a reírse sardónicamente, nunca había visto a Shirou tan enojado, quizás había sido un muy mal día para él y… como buen novio que era solo fue a empeorarlo– Vete a la mierda Fubuki

– Púdrete Terumi, hablemos cuando tengas las hormonas más relajadas

– Ve a pediatría, al final tu madurez se asemeja a la de esos enfermos –No espero respuesta, al final no la necesitaba, solo se marchó con indignación e inconformidad, lo sabía, la brecha seguía ampliándose.

Oo°oOo°oO

Las últimas conversaciones que había tenido con Shirou habían terminado muy mal, aparte de no verse terminaban discutiendo, fue un mes sin siquiera hablarse, en donde no hubo siquiera una llamada. Solo el mensaje mandado por Terumi diciéndole que se vieran logró apagar un poco la rabia interna de ambos.

Durante el largo mes de descanso había remodelado su departamento, dejando solo lo necesario en él, al final había seguido el consejo que Atsuya le había dado, había donado toda su ropa inservible a la caridad, quedándose solo con esas prendas que valía la pena lucir, era algo absurdo el seguir fingiendo un niño bueno cuando era todo lo contrario, soltó una corta risa al pensar ello. Al final, se estaba aceptando como realmente era.

Ahora, debía ir a verse con su novio en el centro comercial, aun no sabía si este iba a reaccionar de una muy buena manera con su cambio, al final el cambiar abrigos por pantalones apretados y una camiseta que le dejaba ver parte de su cadera quizás para él no era algo muy bueno, se aplicó un poco de labial en sus labios, el suficiente como para poder dejar levemente pintado los labios de aquel que iba a ir a besar.

Justo en la fuente de la entrada principal se encontraba Shirou aun con su uniforme de médico, quizás le había pedido permiso a uno de sus jefes para poder salir y verse con él, por esos detalles es que aún seguía siendo su pareja, eso le ataba, no por amor, sino por sentirse amado de una manera tan única y especial.

– Hola –Saludó Terumi abrazándole fuertemente– ¿Cómo me veo?

– Como un niñato con problemas de identidad –Contestó apartándose de la muestra de afecto del otro– ¿qué haces vestido de esta manera?

– Me siento mejor usando este tipo de ropa que los abrigos de anciano que tanto tapaban –Sonriendo bobamente volvió a abrazarle– deberíamos ir a cine, ¿no crees?

– No –Mustió molesto– das pena ajena con esa camisa que deja poco a la imaginación

– Vamos Shirou, yo sé que eres muy conservador, pero no me sentía a gusto con lo que antes usaba... lo hacía para que no te incomodaras con mi presencia, sin embargo, si en verdad nos amamos la apariencia física no debería importar, ¿verdad?

– No…

– ¿No? –Dudó al ver la mueca que estaba haciendo– dilo… Shirou, dilo

– ¡Pareces una puta! –Le gritó tomándole de la muñeca– este es el viejo Terumi, el que era imprudente, el que no tenía dominio de sí mismo, a ese que le gustaba acostarse con cualquiera

– Fubuki Shirou… –Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar levemente, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y un nudo en su garganta se hizo presente– ¿eso es lo que piensas de mí?

– Eso es lo que estás aparentando ser –Contestó apretando más el agarre– responde, ¿por qué haces estas tonterías cuando estoy ocupado?

– ¿Solo te trata de ti? –Preguntó mirándole mal– ¿en algún momento te detuviste a pensar cómo me encontraba yo? –No sabía si reír o llorar en ese momento, ¿por qué todo debía suceder de esa manera tan extraña?, estaba destruyéndose todo lo que había construido con tanto esmero, le dolía y bastante a decir verdad, mas no podía retractarse de sus actos, esos a los que por más que les buscara un sentido común no lo podía hallar.

– Ahora vas a decirme que has estado mal y no me he dado cuenta –Carraspeó incómodo y le siguió mirando– ¿tan poco confías en mí?

–Eres demasiado bueno, eres comprensivo, eres fraterno y caritativo, Shirou los demás son demasiado importantes para ti, tanto que a veces te olvidas de quienes están a tu lado –Sonrió y le tomó la mano que estaba sobre su muñeca– no somos la pareja adecuada, no soy apto para ti, ni eres apto para mí, nos hacemos daño mutuamente

– ¿Vas a botar tantos años juntos solo porque quieres volver a ser el de antes? –Su voz se quebró en la última palabra, debía ser fuerte– ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

– Botamos los cinco años de estar juntos cuando nuestra relación comenzó a fragmentarse, no dimos vuelta atrás, dejamos que las diferencias le ganaran a lo que sentíamos –Negó con su cabeza varias veces– Dime, ¿me amas?

– ¡Claro! –Exclamó viéndole algo perturbado.

– Ahora dímelo sin esa cara de dolor, dime te amo –Murmuró acariciándole su mejilla– Shirou, no lo niegues, esto ha acabado

– ¿Ahora qué haremos? –Preguntó abrazándole fuertemente– no quiero dejarte ir, me acostumbré a tus mensajes turbios y a las palabras sucias por la noche

– Deberías corresponderle a ese médico que desde hace años te echa el ojo –Soltó rápidamente– yo seguiré con mi vida y terminaré la tesis para graduarme

– Terumi –Mustió al sentir como este se separaba y le daba el último beso en sus labios, tampoco podía negarlo, llevaba ya bastante tiempo sin sentir _mariposas en el estómago, ni siquiera su corazón se desbocaba a la hora de hacer el amor, _la monotonía los había acabado, eso y que nunca habían sido honestos consigo mismos.

Se despidió alzando su mano, había acabado la única relación que había tenido en su vida, le dolía, pero por otra parte, algo dentro de sí se había aliviado.

Oo°oOo°oO

La situación entre los que eran amantes no había mejorado, se habían dejado de mandar mensajes… ya no tenían ningún tipo de comunicación, tan solo Terumi iba al hogar de los Fubuki los viernes por la noche a jugar en la consola o a tener partidos callejeros con Atsuya y más personas del vecindario.

Ese día había llegado rápidamente a ese lugar, sabía que debía jugar su carta maestra para terminar de entender lo que llevaba rondando por su cabeza, ¿en realidad se sentía atraído por el de cabellos rosas?, en definitiva no soportaría el usarlo a él como un suplente de Shirou, aunque el menor estuviese lejos de ser algo parecido en la personalidad con el otro, sus rasgos podían ser similares, pero Atsuya tenía un toque de hombre indomable, de una fiera que se llegaba a poner salvaje en cualquier instante. Todo lo que sucedió en la entrada de ese departamento fue demasiado rápido, tan rápido que Terumi dudó en que eso hubiera pasado en realidad.

El habitante de ese hogar tan conocido por el rubio le abrió y le invitó a pasar –_algo que era bastante normal –; _pero Afuro le detuvo tomándole la muñeca, lo acorraló contra una pared y fundió sus labios en un beso lento. El pequeño demonio en un principio puso resistencia, intentando zafarse del agarre en el que se encontraba, mientras Terumi hacía más presión sobre su cuerpo. Atsuya estaba atónito, en realidad se estaba besando con el rubio de sus sueños húmedos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sabiendo que ello era real se dejó llevar completamente, agradeciéndole a cualquier ente superior el favor que le habían concebido.

Cuando sus cuerpos se separaron Terumi tan solo le acarició su rostro y se fue.

Oo°oOo°oO

Sábado pasada la media noche, se encontraba solo en el silencio de la habitación, contando ovejas en su cabeza, la discusión con Shirou le había llegado a afectar bastante, esperaba un apoyo de él, no vociferaciones atrevidas en donde solo faltó tratarlo de maricón o quizás de puto… negó con su cabeza intentando no recordar el espectáculo que dieron en la plazoleta de comidas en el centro comercial, al final el cambio le hacía sentirse mejor consigo mismo y si no le afectaba sus relaciones interpersonales y su nivel académico, podría decir que no había nada de malo en él. Quizás eso pasó debido a sus comentarios pesimistas acerca de su relación, probablemente ambos se habían encargado de hacer rebosar la copa, y el primero en estallar fue aquel que se veía feliz con su estilo de vida.

_Tres golpes seguidos y otros dos con un lapso de casi un segundo._

Esa era la manera en la que llamaba a la casa de los Fubuki, quizás era Shirou queriendo solucionar las cosas, así que lentamente tomó el abrigo que estaba en el sillón de su habitación y salió a abrirle.

No quiso usar el "ojo mágico" que se encontraba en la puerta porque no alcanzaría a verle por este debido a la oscuridad, optó por abrir sin más, trastabillando al ver que el espectro que se encontraba enfrente suyo no era su ex novio, sino el hermano de este.

– No lo aguanto más –Fue lo único que dijo antes de entrar al lugar, se quitó los zapatos y bajo la atenta mirada del dueño del espacioso recinto, se acercó a este y unió sus labios en un beso desesperado, uno en donde la torpeza y la ira se habían pronunciado prácticamente de manera inmediata, quizás esa siempre había sido la manera en la que debería haberle demostrado a Terumi lo mucho que le amaba, había soportado tanto derroche de amor, solo siendo él un espectador que a veces terminaba sonrosado por todo lo que el rubio le soltaba en medio de una conversación– eres un desgraciado, ¿por qué?, ¡¿Por qué?!

– ¿Soy una escoria por haberte besado hace una semana? –El de cabellos rosas asintió– debí haberlo hecho antes

– ¿Querías engañar a mi hermano conmigo? –Del mismo modo en que él le había contestado este también lo hizo– no necesito que como un animal muevas tu cabeza, quiero respuestas

– Siempre me has gustado –Dijo sin más– solo que no quería terminar lo mío con Shirou, han sido muchos momentos a su lado que dejarlos por cualquier cosa era algo que no quería hacer

– Deja de mentir –Gimió aferrándose a la camisa de este– eso mismo pensé, sin embargo, eso contradice tu cambio de look y de personalidad, te habías acostumbrado a su presencia y eso no necesariamente significa que le tengas aprecio a mi hermano, todo terminó en un hábito de no sentirse solo

– Me masturbo pensando en ti, mis más grandes fantasías terminan contigo siendo penetrado por mí y es inevitable, desde el momento en el que borracho me llamaste para quedarte a dormir aquí y no ganarte problemas con tu hermano supe que quería tenerte en mi cama –Alzó sus hombros divertido– eres mi fantasía sexual más exquisita

– ¡Idiota! –Gritó golpeándole el pecho– no le hagas eso a mi hermano, no me digas nada más

– Él aun siente algo por Shuuya –Murmuró acariciándole el cabello– probablemente él también se encontraba a mi lado por hábito

– Eso es lo que quieres creer –Alegó Atsuya molesto– él te ama

– Y tú también –Contestó tomándole de las muñecas– y si no me detienes en este preciso momento te llevaré a mi habitación y de allí no saldrás en horas

Pudo escuchar perfectamente cuando el de piel más clara pasó saliva dubitativo, mas cuando este comenzó a quitarse la camisa enfrente de él supo que no había vuelta atrás.

Atsuya Fubuki sería suyo; con una sonrisa ladina también se quitó el abrigo que se había puesto hace solo unos instantes, quedando inmediatamente con el torso descubierto y un pantalón blanco, las mejillas del menor se tiñeron con un vivo rojo escarlata, había seguido sus impulsos y ahora se encontraba aferrado con sus piernas a la cintura del otro, siendo devorado a besos en su cuello, su hermano era alguien a quien amaba, pero debía perdonarle esto.

El frio de la pared se impregnaba en su espalda, su cabeza caída le comenzaba a doler al igual que su entrepierna y por más que quisiera detenerse las caricias del más alto le hacían recapacitar severamente– a tu habitación –Mustió enredando sus manos en el cabello de este, halándole cada vez que sus erecciones chocaban torpemente.

Cayó en la cama del rubio estrepitosamente, soltando un quejido miró ceñudamente al otro, no era necesario ese pequeño acto salvaje…– ¿Preparado? –Preguntó Terumi halándole los pantalones de un solo tirón– si no huyes rápidamente de este lugar no te dejaré escapar por un largo rato

Nuevamente el titubeo interno y el sudor en las manos, debería empujarle y Salir corriendo de dicho lugar, más no lo haría, no luego de esperar tanto por ello– yo debería preguntarle al que se disfrazó de anciano si está listo para sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas –Se rio torpemente, sin embargo fue callado cuando sin preámbulo alguno su miembro fue llevado a la boca del mayor. Gimió, sus ojos se cerraron y tapó con una de sus manos su boca, ese delicado tono de voz había salido de ella, algo imperdonable, el menor de los Fubuki intentó pensar en sus proyectos universitarios, en el perro que quería comprarse, en la cena que había preparado para él y que no se comería y solo lo logró en los primeros minutos, de manera algo torpe negaba con su cabeza y elevaba su cadera para seguir siendo atendido por la boca de lo que debería denominar ahora como su amante.

Habían sido contadas las ocasiones en las que Shirou había aceptado una felación por parte del rubio, así que probablemente había perdido la práctica… más no la experiencia y gracias también a ese post sobre cómo lograr que su pareja llegara a un orgasmo mediante el sexo oral, Terumi sentía que había mejorado su manera de infundir placer– ¿quieres hacerlo también conmigo?

– ¿No? –Dudó mordiéndose su labio inferior– estás demente Terumi

– Vamos, yo me acuesto, tú te sientas sobre mi pecho y el resto se va dando con el pasar del tiempo –Bajo la atenta mirada del de cabellos rosas se acostó sobre su cama ya sin prenda alguna y se cruzó de brazos. Atsuya lo entendió rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho se posiciono de la manera en la que sabía que debía hacerlo y, sabiendo que lo que seguiría sería el inicio de su vida sexual, tomó al _pequeño Terumi_ con ambas manos e inició un vaivén lento, primero buscando la manera en no hacerle mucho peso al otro, mas no podía acomodarse a la perfección sin agacharse más– Pequeño de Tasmania, si te vas a quedar viéndolo prefiero que tomes cualquiera de los tubos que se encuentran debajo de la cama.

Sabía que el pasivo en la relación del rubio y su hermano era el que precisamente hablaba con tanto libido y deseo, así que era posible que tuviera lubricantes en su morada, pero debajo de la cama lo había tomado desprevenido y le había molestado también, quien viera al inocentón de Shirou llegando a este lugar para cogerse a Terumi como el deseo mandaba. Tomó un pequeño frasco del lugar indicado y sin siquiera ver a su _perpetrador_ volvió a su tarea.

– Fresa –Mustió vertiendo el líquido del frasco sobre sus dedos– Atsuya, concéntrate en lo que vendrá después, ¿de acuerdo?

– Como digas –Soltó sin más. No es que fuera un experimentado en ello, cabe aclarar que esa sería su primera vez, sin embargo, unos días después del beso, le preguntó a Tachimukai como había sido su primera vez, sabía lo que vendría y que probablemente no sería tan glorioso como él lo esperaba.

Afuro no se dio a la espera y tomó también el líquido del interior de aquel frasco– Comenzaré, así que puedes masturbarte si quieres

– Sucio –Soltó sin más.

El principio había sido bastante doloroso, el acostumbrarse a la intromisión en ese lugar era algo complicado, sin embargo, siguiendo el consejo que le había dado el mayor pudo llegar a sentirse mejor, el tocarse en ese momento ayudaba a no preocuparse tanto por lo que en su zona baja le estaban haciendo. Con tres dedos en su interior Atsuya supo lo que iba a seguir, no esperó a que le dijera el otro que hacer, con delicadeza quitó la mano del otro y se posicionó sobre el miembro del rubio.

– Creo que deberías recostarte –Aconsejó al ver como la mirada del menor comenzaba a cristalizarse, su boca se había abierto y sus puños se aferraban a las sábanas– Atsuya

– Cállate –Gimió al seguir con su acto, era una sensación bastante incómoda, pero valía la pena al ver la mirada llena de deseo de aquel que se creyó dios.

Sintió como todo su miembro por fin se encontraba en el cuerpo del menor, quería comenzar ya con las estocadas, quería hacerle gritar de dolor y placer, quería consumirlo en un éxtasis de sensaciones nunca antes descritas, quería hacerlo suyo, sin esperar mucho tiempo salió de él y le hizo recostar en la cama –Será más fácil para ti –Murmuró en el oído del menor de los Fubuki luego de posicionarse otra vez en su entrara– toma aire

Nuevamente era penetrado y no pudo evitar quejarse, aún era incómodo, pero debía resistir, Tachimukai se lo había prometido, con el pasar de los minutos todo comenzaba a sentirse muchísimo mejor.

Y eso pudo comprobarlo, el calor de sus cuerpos, la necesidad de querer más, el sonido de sus cuerpos uniéndose cada vez más, era sublime, era carnal, era tan humano que no quería deshacerse de él jamás, sus manos estaban aferradas la espalda de Terumi, el cual, con gran maestría le masturbaba y penetraba con el mismo ritmo, no podía verle a la cara, no cuando tenía esa mirada tan turbia, no cuando sus ojos estaban tan deseosos de más, no cuando su cabello desarreglado le hacía verse más provocativo.

No eran necesarias las palabras para saber que el clímax estaba por llegar, las estocadas del rubio erraban de punto por la velocidad, las paredes del pequeño lo apresaban tanto que no era capaz de resistirse, así que con unos pocos toques más, habían consumado una muestra de afecto que tanto anhelaban.

– Atsuya –Gruñó al salirse de su interior– he cortado con tu hermano, así que oficialmente eres mío y de nadie más

– ¿Tenías que haberlo dicho luego de esto? –Preguntó mientras intentaba relajar su respiración– voy a dormir, así que no molestes más

– Como ordenes –Sin decir más le tapó con varias cobijas y salió de la habitación, necesitaba un cigarro, debía aclarar su mente, aunque en realidad había poco que aclarar, le gustaba Atsuya y si fuera posible le gustaría tener una relación con él.

No fue necesario que el tiempo pasase para que algo más ocurriese, mientras su rubia melena era acariciada por el viento de la madrugada, la puerta de su departamento fue abierta, sin darse cuenta, Shirou entraba al lugar con un ramo de rosas.

– ¿Qué haces desnudo? –preguntó al ver como el cuerpo del mayor era bañado con la luz de la luna.

– Yo… –¿Qué excusa podía darle luego de haberse acostado con su hermano menor?, sin siquiera evitarlo bajó su mirada al suelo, en donde una parte de la evidencia estaba regada.

– ¿Tu…? –No fue necesario que obtuviese respuesta, con solo ver ropa por todo el lugar lo supo, solo había una cosa que le dolió en el corazón– ¿hay ropa de Atsuya verdad?

– Shirou, no es lo que parece –Mustió acercándose a él.

– Te acostaste con mi hermano –Soltó suavemente– terminas conmigo y te acuestas con mi hermano –No pidió permiso para entrar, sin quitarse sus zapatos entró a la habitación y supo que lo que había pensado desde tiempo atrás era cierto.

Atsuya estaba durmiendo, siendo tapado por las cobijas del que fue su pareja, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y su ceño fruncido había desparecido. Quería gritar, quería levantarlo y tratarlo como la escoria que era, mas no podía, no cuando lo amaba tanto, además ya conocía los sentimientos que este tenía hacia el otro. Podría decir que Atsuya amaba más a Terumi de lo que él lo hacía.

Se limpió las lágrimas que irremediablemente habían salido de sus ojos, negó con su cabeza y se abrazó a las rosas que llevaba– quería volver a intentarlo contigo, pero veo que ya tienes a alguien más

– Lo siento –Soltó algo incómodo por la situación.

– No lo lamentes si quiera, porque sé que estás mintiendo –Salió del lugar de la misma manera en la que había entrado, todo fue algo bastante rápido, sin embargo de algo estaba seguro, no había vuelta atrás y daría toda su vida por estar con aquel rabioso que estaba durmiendo en su habitación.

Al final, ese mocoso le amaba por quien era, sabiendo sus defectos y aun así, le amaba. Atsuya Fubuki nunca saldría de sus brazos.


End file.
